wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.2/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Ewerglady. Straszna to i zarazem wspaniała okolica – te Ewerglady. Położone w południowej części Florydy, ciągną się one aż do przylądka Sable, krańca półwyspu. Okolica, prawdę mówiąc, jest tylko rozległem bagnem, prawie na jednym poziomie z Atlantykiem. Wody morskie zalewają je wielkiemi masami, pędzone naprzód burzami oceanu lub zatoki meksykańskiej. Woda morska pozostaje zmieszana z wodami deszczowemi, które zimową porą przybierają postać zwartych wodospadów. Ztąd okolica znajduje się nawpół pod wodą i zamieszkiwać ją prawie niepodobna. Bagniste wody opasane są białym piaskiem, od którego odbija ciemna barwa, stojącego ich zwierciadła, w którem się przeglądają tylko ptaki, chmarami przelatujące nad ich powierzchnią. Ryb nie ma tutaj wcale, lecz mnożą się za to węże. Jednakże okolica nie jest jałowa. Nie, właśnie na powierzchni wysp, oblanych przez niezdrowe wody jezior, wspaniała przyroda odzyskuje swoje prawa. Wonie, jakie wydają cudowne kwiaty w tej stronie zwyciężyły, rzec można – malarję. Na wyspach rozchodzi się zapach tysięcy roślin, rozkwitających tak bujnie, że usprawiedliwiają poetyczną nazwę półwyspu Florydy. Dlatego, wśród tych oaz Ewerglad chronią się zwykle nomadowie indyjscy; przystanki ich zresztą nigdy nie trwają długo. Uszedłszy kilka mil w głąb terytorjum, wędrowiec napotyka szeroko rozlaną wodę, jezioro Okee-cho-bee, położone nieco poniżej 27º szerokości geograficznej. W jednym z kątów tego jeziora znajduje się wyspa Carneval, na której Texar obmyślił sobie nieznaną i bezpieczną kryjówkę. Była to okolica, godna Texara i jego towarzyszów. W owym czasie, kiedy Floryda należała jeszcze do Hiszpanji, tam uciekali złoczyńcy białej rasy, ażeby uniknąć wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Pomieszani z tubylcami, w których się jeszcze znajduje krew karaibska, stworzyli oni plemiona tych krików, tych seminolów, tych koczujących indjan, dla których poskromienia trzeba było stoczyć długą i krwawą wojnę, ukończoną dopiero 1845 r. Wyspa Carneval zdaje się być bezpieczną od wszelkiej napaści. Prawda, że we wschodniej części jest oddzielona tylko wąskim kanałem od lądu stałego i jeśli można tak nazwać bagno, otaczające jezioro, lecz ten kanał, na jakie 100 stóp długi, przebywać trzeba z największą trudnością. Uciec z tej strony, przejść wpław jest niepodobieństwem. Jakże się odważyć przejść przez te muliste wody, najeżone oplatającemi ciało trawami i pełne gadów? Dalej wznosi się las cyprysowy na gruntach, napół zatopionych, kędy biegną tylko wąskie, prawie niedostrzegalne ścieżki. A oprócz tego, ileż przeszkód! Ziemia gliniasta, przylepiająca się do nóg, ogromne pnie, leżące wpoprzek, woń stęchlizny, tamująca oddech. Tam znajdują się również rośliny, których dotknięcie jest bardziej przykre, niż ostu, a zwłaszcza tysiące tych olbrzymich grzybów, wybuchających, jak gdyby były nabite prochem albo dynamitem. Za najlżejszem uderzeniem, następuje coś w rodzaju wystrzału. W jednej chwili atmosfera napełnia się czerwonawym pyłem. Ten pył osiada w gardle i wywołuje palące krosty. Należy przeto unikać tych roślin, tak samo, jak i groźnych płazów. Siedzibą Texara był poprostu wigwam indyjski, zbudowany pod osłoną dużych drzew, we wschodniej części wyspy. Ponieważ chata była całkiem ukrytą pośród zieleni, nie można jej było dostrzedz nawet z najbliższego brzegu. Dwa ogary strzegły jej tak czujnie, jak przedtem blokhauzu w Czarnej Przystani. Tresowane niegdyś do polowania na człowieka, rozszarpałyby każdego, coby się zbliżył do wigwau. Tamto mała Dy i Zerma zostały przywiezione przed dwoma dniami. Przeprawa, dosyć łatwa w górę Saint-Johnu aż do jeziora Waszyngton, stała się bardzo uciążliwą przy przejściu przez las cyprysowy nawet dla silnych mężczyzn, oswojonych z niezdrowym klimatem, przywykłych do długich pochodów przez zarośla i bagniska. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, ile tam wycierpieć musiała kobieta i dziecię! Zerma nie traciła jednak energji: była odważna i dobrej myśli. Całą drogę niosła Dy, której nóżki nie podołałyby tak długim etapom. Zerma czołgałaby się na kolanach, byleby jej oszczędzić tego trudu. Dlatego też przybyła na wyspę zmęczona i wyczerpana. A teraz, po tem, co zaszło w chwili, kiedy Texar i Squambo porywali ją z Czarnej Przystani jakże nie miała rozpaczać? Nie wiedziała tego, że jej kartka, powierzona niewolnikowi, dostała się do rąk Jamesa Burbanka, lecz wiedziała, że biedny murzyn przypłacił życiem gotowość oddania jej przysługi. Schwytany na uczynku w chwili, kiedy miał opuścić wysepkę, żeby podążyć do Camdless-Bay, odniósł śmiertelną ranę. Metyska mówiła więc sobie, że James Burbank nie dowie się nigdy o tem, co wydobyła od nieszczęśliwego chłopca, to jest, że hiszpan wybiera się na wyspę Carneval. W tych warunkach ani przypuszczała, że trafiono na ich ślad. Zerma nie miała ani iskierki nadziei. Prócz tego, wszelka możliwość ocalenia znikała w tej okolicy, o której dzikiej grozie dochodziły ją przedtem już wieści. Aż nazbyt dobrze wiedziała, że o ucieczce niepodobna było nawet myśleć! Gdy przybyły na miejsce, dzieweczka była także niesłychanie osłabioną. Najpierw utrudzenie, od którego nie mogła jej uwolnić metyska, mimo nieustającej opieki, a potem wpływ klimatu, szkodliwie oddziałały na jej zdrowie. Blada, wychudła, jak gdyby ją zatruły wyziewy tych bagien, nie miała już sił utrzymać się na nóżkach, trudno jej było nawet wymówić kilka słów, a jeśli się odzywała, to po to tylko, żeby się napierać do matki. Zerma nie miała już odwagi mówić, jak w pierwszych dniach po przybyciu do Czarnej Przystani, że niedługo zobaczy panią Burbankową, że ojciec, brat, miss Alicja, Mars, wkrótce przybędą. Wskutek inteligencji, wczesnej nad wiek i jakby już wyostrzonej przez nieszczęście od czasu okropnych scen na plantacji, Dy rozumiała, że ją porwano z domu rodzicielskiego, że się znajduje w rękach złego człowieka, że jeśli nie przyjdzie pomoc, to ona już nigdy nie zobaczy Camdless-Bayu. Teraz Zerma nie wiedziała, co odpowiadać i, pomimo jej poświęcenia, dziecię nikło jej w oczach. Wigwam był, jak powiedzieliśmy powyżej, prostą chatą, która na porę zimową bardzo niedostatecznie zabezpieczałaby od chłodu. Wiatr i deszcz mogły się tu przedostawać zewsząd. Ale w ciepłej porze, która dawała się już odczuć pod tym stopniem szerokości geograficznej, mogła przynajmniej osłaniać mieszkańców od palących promieni słońca. Ten wigwam był podzielony na dwie izby nierównej wielkości: jedna dosyć wąska, słabo oświetlona, nie mająca wyjścia wprost na dwór, przylegała do drugiej, dosyć obszernej, której dwrzi, służące razem za okno, znajdowały się od strony wybrzeża kanału. Zermę i Dy umieszczono, w mniejszej z izb; miały tu one tylko kilka naczyń do użytku i posłanie z traw. Drugą izbę zajmowali Texar i Squambo, który nie odstępował swego pana. Tam jedynemi sprzętami były: stół z kilkoma flaszkami wódki, ze szklankami, talerzami, coś na kształt szafy z zapasami żywności, pień zgruba ociosany, ławy i dwie wiązki traw za posłanie. Ogień, potrzebny do gotowania, rozpalali na ognisku kamiennem, urządzonem na zewnątrz rogu wigwamu. Wystarczał on do przyrządzania posiłków składających się jedynie z suszonego mięsa, z wędliny, w którą myśliwi mogli się z łatwością zaopatrzyć na wyspie, z jarzyn i owoców, prawie w stanie dzikości. Słowem, mogli mieć tyle, żeby nie umrzeć z głodu. Co się tyczy sześciu niewolników, przywiezionych przez Texara z Czarnej Przystani, ci sypiali na dworzu, jak owe dwa psy i, tak samo jak te ostatnie, strzegli wstępu do wigwamu, mając w miejsce dachu wielkie drzewa, których dolne gałęzie splatały się nad ich głowami. Jednakże Dy i Zerma, od pierwszego zaraz dnia, swobodnie chodziły tu i owdzie. Jakkolwiek więzione na wyspie Carneval, nie były zamykane w chacie. Ograniczano się tylko do czuwania nad niemi; była to zresztą zbyteczna ostrożność, gdyż do przebycia kanału musiałyby się posłuży czółnem, którego ciągle pilnował jeden z murzynów. Zerma, w ciągu swych przechadzek z dziewczynką, zmiarkowała niebawem, jakie trudności przedstawiałaby ucieczka. Owego dnia metyska, bacznie strzeżona przez Squambo, nie spotkała ani razu Texara i dopiero w nocy doszedł ją jego głos. Zamienił on kilka słów ze Squambo, któremu zalecił ścisły nadzór. Niezadługo, prócz Zermy, wszyscy spali w wigwamie. Do owej chwili, Zerma nie zdołała wydobyć ani jednego słowa z Texara. Płynąc w górę rzeki, ku jezioru Waszyngton, daremnie go wypytywała, co myśli zrobić z dzieckiem i z nią samą; od błagania przeszła nawet do gróźb. Podczas gdy mówiła, hiszpan zatapiał w niej zimne i złośliwe spojrzenie, poczem, wzruszając ramionami, okazywał gestem zniecierpliwienie i nie raczył odpowiadać. Jednakże Zerma nie dawała za wygraną; przybywszy na wyspę Carneval, postanowiła rozmówić się z Texarem, chcąc w nim obudzić litość, jeśli nie dla siebie, to przynajmniej dla tego nieszczęśliwego dziecka, a gdyby jej się to nie udało, to przemówić w imię jego własnego interesu. Wkrótce nastręczyła się po temu sposobność. Nazajutrz, podczas gdy dzieweczka spała, Zerma poszła w stronę kanału. W tej chwili właśnie Texar przechadzał się po wybrzeżu, wydając rozkazy niewolnikom, zajętym oczyszczaniem kanału z traw, tamujących swobodny bieg czółna. czas tej roboty, dwóch murzynów uderzało o powierzchnię kanału długiemi drągami dla odstraszania ptaków, których głowy sterczały nad wodą. Po chwili, Squambo odszedł, pan jego miał się już także oddalić, kiedy przystąpiła doń Zerma. Texar pozwolił jej się zbliżyć i, gdy już była tuż przy nim, przystanął. – Texarze – powiedziała stanowczym tonem – mam z tobą do pomówienia. Będzie to zapewne po raz ostatni, więc, proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. Hiszpan, który właśnie zapalał papierosa, nie odpowiedział; poczekawszy więc kilka minut, odezwała się Zerma w te słowa: – Texarze, czy powiesz mi nakoniec, co myślisz zrobić z Dy? Milczenie. – Nie będę cię rozczulała własnym moim losem – rzekła znów metyska – lecz idzie o tę dziecinę, której życie jest zagrożone, i która ci się wymknie wkrótce… Texar zrobił gest, zdradzający niedowierzanie. – Tak, wkrótce – powtórzyła Zerma. – Jeśli nie ucieczka, to śmierć ją wyzwoli! Hiszpan, wypuściwszy zwolna kłęb dymu, odrzekł tylko: – Dziecko przyjdzie do siebie po kilkodniowym wypoczynku i liczę na to, że dzięki twojej pieczołowitości, Zermo, to drogocenne życie będzie nam przechowane. – Nie, powtarzam ci, Texarze: niezadługo dziecko umrze i to bez żadnej korzyści dla ciebie! – Bez korzyści, kiedy ją trzymam zdala od umierającej matki, od ojca i brata, pogrążonych w rozpaczy! – Prawda! – rzekła Zerma. – Jesteś więc dostatecznie pomszczony i, wierzaj mi, że byłoby korzystniej dla ciebie oddać dziecię rodzinie, aniżeli zatrzymywać je tutaj. – Co przez to rozumiesz? – To, żeś dosyć już zadał cierpień Jamesowi Burbankowi i, że teraz powinieneś mieć na względzie własny interes… – Mój interes?… – Nie inaczej, Texarze… – odpowiedziała Zerma zapalając się. – Plantacja Camdless-Bay została zniweczona, pani Burbankowa jest umierająca, może już nie żyje, w chwili kiedy mówię z tobą, jej córka znikła, a ojciec daremnie usiłuje trafić na jej ślad. Wszystkie te zbrodnie zostały spełnione przez ciebie, Texarze, wiem! Mam prawo powiedzieć ci to w oczy! Ale strzeż się! Czyny twoje wykryją się kiedyś… Pomyśl, jaka cię kara wtedy spotka! Tak. Własny interes nakazuje ci litość. Nie przemawiam za sobą, chociaż mąż nie zastanie mnie, gdy powróci. Nie! ja tylko proszę za tą biedną maleńką, która zamrze. Zatrzymaj mnie, jeśli chcesz, ale odeślij dziecko do Camdless-Bay, oddaj je matce. Nie będą tam żądali od ciebie rachunku z przeszłości. A nawet, jeśli zechcesz, złotem opłacą uwolnienie tej dziewczynki, i, jeśli tak mówię do ciebie, jeśli ci proponuję tę wymianę, to dla tego, że znam do głębi duszy Jamesa Burbanka i jego rodzinę. Wiem, że poświęciliby cały majątek dla ocalenia tego dziecka i klnę się Bogiem, że dotrzymają przyrzeczenia, danego ci przez ich niewolnicę. – Ich niewolnicę? – zawołał Texar ironicznie. – Wszakże już nie ma niewolników w Camdless-Bay! – Owszem, Texarze, jestem niewolnicą, bo, ażeby zostać u mego pana, nie przyjęłam wolności! – Doprawdy, Zermo, doprawdy! – odpowiedział hiszpan. – A więc, kiedy nie masz wstrętu do niewoli, to się możemy porozumieć. Przed laty sześciu czy siedmiu, chciałem cię kupić od mego przyjaciela Tickborna. Ofiarowałem za ciebie, za ciebie jednę, znaczną sumę i należałabyś do mnie od owej chwili, gdyby cię James Burbank nie był porwał dla siebie. Teraz mam cię i nie wypuszczę ze swych rąk. – Niechaj i tak będzie, Texarze, zostanę twoją niewolnicą… Ale czy oddasz dziecko?… – Córkę Jamesa Burbanka – rzekł Texar z oddźwiękiem najgwałtowniejszej nienawiści w głosie – oddać ją ojcu?… Nigdy! – Nędzniku! – wykrzyknęła Zerma, opanowana oburzeniem – jeśli nie ojciec, to Bóg wyrwie ją z twoich rąk! W miejsce odpowiedzi hiszpan roześmiał się szyderczo i wzruszył ramionami. Skręciwszy drugi papieros, zapalił go spokojnie i odszedł wybrzeżem kanału, nie spojrzał nawet na Zermę. Odważna metyska z pewnością zabiłaby go, jak dzikie zwierzę, gdyby miała broń, nie pomnąc na to, że mogłaby być potem zamordowaną przez Squambo i jego towarzyszy. Ale bez broni cóż mogła zrobić? Nieruchoma przyglądała się murzynom, pracującym na wybrzeżu; Lecz, nie spostrzegłszy ani jednej przyjaznej twarzy, tylko same dzikie, odrażające oblicza, powróciła do wigwamu, ażeby otoczyć macierzyńską opieką dziecko. Usiłowała pocieszyć biedaczkę: wzięła ją na ręce i ożywiła trochę pocałunkami. Potem ugotowała jej śniadanie przy ognisku. Słowem, otaczała ją wszelkiemi staraniami, na jakie pozwalało ich smutne położenie. Dy, dziękowała uśmiechem, ale ten uśmiech smutniejszy był od łez… Zerma nie ujrzała już Texara aż do końca dnia; zresztą, nie szukała go wcale. Na co by jej się to zdało? Z pewnością nie dałby się zmiękczyć proźbami, a ponowienie wyrzutów pogorszyłoby położenie. Jakkolwiek ani w Czarnej Przystani, ani od chwili przybycia na wyspę Carneval, Zerma i Dy nie doznawały złego obejścia, mogła się wszystkiego lękać od takiego człowieka. Dosyć było napadu wściekłości, ażeby się posunął do ostatecznego gwałtu. Ta zepsuta dusza nie mogła się zdobyć na litość i gdyby interes nie brał w nim góry nad nienawiścią, Zerma nie miałaby śladu żadnej nadziei. Co się tycze towarzyszów Texara – Squamba i niewolników, jakże od nich miał żądać, ażeby byli bardziej ludzcy od swego pana? Wiedzieli jaki los czeka tego, który by okazał choć trochę współczucia. Z tej strony nie można się było niczego spodziewać. Zerma, widząc, że może tylko liczyć na samą siebie, postanowiła uciec zaraz następnej nocy. Ale w jaki sposób? Jak przebyć wodę, okalającą wyspę Carneval? Chociaż przed samym wigwamem ta część jeziora była wązka, tylko czółnem można się było dostać na przeciwny brzeg kanału. Nastąpił wieczór, potem zaczęła zapadać noc; a można było przewidzieć, że będzie ciemna i przykra, zanosiło się bowiem na deszcz i na wicher nad bagniskiem. Zerma wiedziała wprawdzie, że nie może wyjść z wigwamu drzwiami od dużej izby, ale chciała wyłamać otwór w murze i wyjść przezeń wraz z Dy. Wydobywszy się na dwór pomyślałaby, co dalej robić. Około dziesiątej, było już tylko słychać wycie wiatru, uderzającego od strony gęstych brzegów. Texar i Squambo spali. Nawet psy, ukrywszy się w jakichś zaroślach, przestały krążyć dokoła chaty. Należało skorzystać z tej chwili. Podczas gdy Dy spoczywała spokojnie na łożu z traw, Zerma zaczęła ostrożnie wyciągać słomę i trzcinę z bocznej ściany wigwamu. Po upływie godziny, otwór nie był jeszcze dosyć duży, ażeby mogły przez niego przejść, zamierzała więc rozszerzać go dalej, gdy wtem jakiś hałas przerwał jej robotę. Hałas ten przychodził z zewnątrz. Było to szczekanie ogarów, dających znak o jakimś ruchu na wybrzeżu. Texar i Squambo, nagle rozbudzeni, śpiesznie wyszli ze swej izby. Wtedy dały się słyszeć głosy. Widocznie, gromada ludzi przybyła na brzeg kanału. Zerma musiała się zrzec ucieczki, niemożliwej w owej chwili. Niebawem, pomimo odgłosów wiatru, można było rozpoznać odgłosy kilkudziesięciu osób. Zerma, natężywszy ucho, słuchała. Co się to stało? Czy Opatrzność zmiłowała się nad nią? Czy zesłała jej pomoc, na którą nie mogła już liczyć? Nie zrozumiała to. Alboż by nie było walki pomiędzy przybyszami i ludźmi Texara, czy by nie było ataku podczas przepływania kanału, czy nie dałyby się słyszeć krzyki z obu stron i wystrzały z broni palnej? Tymczasem tego wszystkiego nie było miejsca. Musiał to być raczej posiłek dla wyspy Carneval. Po chwili, Zerma zdołała to spostrzedz, dwie osoby powracały do wigwamu. Hiszpanowi towarzyszył ktoś drugi, a nie mógł to być Squambo, gdyż jego głos rozlegał się jeszcze w okolicy kanału. Jednakże dwóch mężczyzn było w pokoju. Zaczęli oni rozmawiać po cichu, lecz naraz umilkli. Jeden z nich, z latarką w ręku, skierował się ku izdebce Zermy, która zaledwie zdążyła rzucić się na posłanie z traw, tak, ażeby zasłonić otwór, zrobiony w bocznej ścianie. Texar – byłto bowiem on – uchylił drzwi, zajrzał do pokoiku, spostrzegł metyskę, leżącą obok dziewczynki i na pozór pogrążone w głębokim śnie. Następnie cofnął się. Zerma powróciła na swoje miejsce pode drzwi, które zamknął za sobą. Wprawdzie nie mogła widzieć, co się dzieje w pokoju, ani poznać towarzysza Texara, ale mogła słyszeć, co mówili. I oto, co doszło jej uszu.